Bits and pieces
by zFluffyy
Summary: Bits and pieces of stories started and never finished that make amusing little mini shorts by themselves.


Based in the monster musume and several other universes.  
I do not own any of the material used that belongs to the owners of the genres I borrow from, all credit goes to the respective owners, I only own the characters I create and the stories,All use of materials I do not create is under federal free use for non profit guidelines.  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
I've noticed a big increase lately of people commenting as guest leaving some very nasty reviews, some of them getting really foul in language. makes me wonder why they bother, they have to hide and can't own what they say so their opinions are meaningless.  
With that said, let's get on with the stories.

Constitution of the united states protects and guarantees me the freedom to express my writing as I see fit, don't like the subject matter? close the page, otherwise keep your hyper sensative offended opinions to yourself.

[M] mature content, language, and possible sexual situations.

Bits and pieces of stories that were left unfinished that make fine mini stories.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

What, a, day... Dan grumbles as he tiredly walks home from work.

27 full big rig trailers unloaded and loaded at the same dock in 8 hours, that and the boss still won't replace that rattletrap forklift that keep breaking down every 15 minutes...  
One of these days he isn't going to be able to fix it and I betcha he still won't fork over the funds to replace it.  
Greedy bastards like some kind of modern day scrooge.

Still, I have something that that greedy bastard that so loves his money doesn't have, a loving wife, she makes all this worth it.  
He started smiling as he remembered the day he first met her, she's a lamia.  
A long red tail, body of a porn star, big boobies (that set him to licking his lips), and as lusty as any man could ever dream of.

They had literally ran into each other and clunked skulls when they met at a local supermarket.  
By way of apology once he knew she was single he invited her out to dinner and they've been together ever since, marrying within a year.  
Now in a much better mood he continued on his way home.

Once he got home and walked into the house his wife came from the kitchen having heard him come in, she was wearing nothing but a tiny apron that left her almost completely naked and sexy as hell, she pressed herself against him and kissed him, Darling, she asked, which do you want first tonight, dinner, a bath, or me?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

HEY LEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE ?!

Lee just waved back at him and kept climbing.

Lee was scaling a sheer wall trying to get to cave he had spotted on the way up the mountain that no one else seemed to have seen or knew about.

Lee stopped at one point to study the rock face and figure out a path when a section he was on pulled away from the face and shattered, he shrieked as he began to fall when he felt something wrap itself around his wrist and begin hauling him upwards.

Whatever it was hauled him up and dropped him on a small shelf in front of the very cave he wanted to get to.  
Wow, whoever that was, thank you if your in there, yeah, sure, a voice came from within the cave, now go away.

Whoever this is, her voice is beautiful he thought to himself, wait, he called into the cave, what's your name? couldn't I thank you in person?  
Are you sure you won't try to run? the voice asked, I promise, you can't be any scarier than a fire drake and one of them is my friend.

Well, alright... Don't say I didn't try to warn you... As he stood there, a face appeared out of the dark followed by a large arachnid body, Wow he said, your... beautiful.

Don't snow me guy she growled, I'm not, really, I like spiders to begin with, their the coolest insects, and you "are" beautiful on top of that, what's not to like?

She blushed and covered her face shyly, you... really think I'm beautiful?  
Very beautiful he confirmed, say, why don't you come down to camp and meet my friends, they'll think your amazing.

R..Really?

Yes, that and I kinda need a ride down anyways, now it was his turn to blush a bit.

She scaled the wall carrying him like a child, on the way down he kept reassuring her things were going to be fine.

Hey guys he called out to the camp as they approached, I want you to meet someone, voices answered , who?  
You found someone up there?, bring em in, lets meet em.

They walked in with her holding onto his arm afraid of being screamed at and having to run when several voices at once , wow, she's gorgeous, just like you to go rock crawling and find a sexy girlfriend Mika, nice, lucky sob, she's beautiful.

(scene pulls back revealing the light fading into dusk as they begin talking animatedly)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Why was he laying down? he should be on his way home, he puzzled over this as his vision began to swim back into focus.  
Hi, a bright , cheery voices said as he stirred to get up, I'm sorry I don't fly so good.

looking at the author of the voice he thought, she's cute, but awfully young, your a harpy, right? He asked.  
Harpy, harpy she sang out, I'm a harpy while dancing a little jig, yup, I'm a harpy she said with a cute, goofy smile on her face.  
What's your name? I asked.

Its Pico, yeah, silly name for a harpy, no it's not I answered, I like it, mines Rip, Rip? what you rip?  
Oh boy, I thought to myself, a birdbrain...

Nooo, my name is Rip, you keep saying you ripped something she said, what?  
Oh never mind.

Where's your host family? I asked her, I don't know, they took me to a park to fly around, when I landed they weren't there.  
Once on my feet, why don't you come to my house and meet the girls, I can call the agency in the mean time.

Ok she said brightly and off we went, unfortunately I also found out that when she takes 3 steps, her memory resets.  
Getting home wasn't that bad, just that her being a birdbrain made it slower than normal.  
I called the agency and an agent soon appeared with a temp host card in hand made sure she could stay for at least a day and left.

I occurred to me then, the agent had a temp host card already in hand when he got here, I suddenly had a sneaking feeling Pico was here to stay.

Well, maybe that won't be so bad, maybe a bit of goofy silliness with brighten things up.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"HEY"! Someone shoved their way past, there's a line you know... Ahead, whoever the guy is, will get a rude wakeup.

Shortly there was a thump, something growled and a body flew past, get back o the line where ya belong punk!  
Yep, I knew it, the owner hired a huge male Centaur not to long ago because a few people kept knocking out some of the other bouncers, funny that we'de need bouncers when were just picking up our paychecks, unfortunately had to when a few of the bigger workers started trying to bully people out of their checks.

Boss put a stop to that quicksmart by issuing actual paychecks instead of cash, still, some of them would try what that last one just did.

Anyone wanna hit the unemployment line, try that again, the bouncer growled loudly and went back to his spot, that settled things down and the line proceeded smoothly after that.

I got mine and headed back out to get back to work, had to work overtime for a few days, I had almost enough to get a custom made wedding ring for my love, but not yet, when I sprang this surprise, my honeylove will love it.

During a break I got a surprise, took out my check to see how much to set aside this month and there was a second check in the envelope with a letter, Thank's for finding me a fine bouncer, he's just the right kind of mean I needed to handle some employees but a nice guy beyond that, plus, I got word of your pending wedding and wanted to pitch in should be enough to get that little surprise you got in mind for your love. Boss.

Enough I though in surprise, I could buy 3 rings for this much.

At shifts end I rushed to clean up and change and stepped out to wait, shortly here came my love.

Ya ready love he asked me, yep, need to make a little stop on the way home, gotta little surprise waiting for you, really? lets go.  
Hope yer ready fer tonight he said, Daddy wants teh play with his little man toy tonight.

Sure am I said with a smile, gonna be fun he grinned, and we were off.

Before I head out, I should tell you, that big centaur, he's my man, not pretty or handsome, but he treats me right and is one of the gentlest souls you could ever meet when not on the job despite the reputation the males have and, I'm the man toy he's talking about.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"UAAAAAHHHH"! came the cry from the top of the stairs, a series of thumps and something hit me in the back of my legs making me sit abruptly.

Something moved under me, a large intake of breath, then felt hot breath on me and a muffled voice from down "there" making those lips vibrate, please, get off my face, I can't breath  
I jumped up with a yipe and could feel my face glowing in a huge embarrassed blush.

He sat up with a cough, ugh... That's going to hurt for awhile, he climbed to his feet and turned to me, are you ok? I didn't hurt you when I fell did I?

I...I..I'm... ok, I'm really sorry he said, he stepped a little closer, don't worry he whispered briefly, I won't say anything to anyone.  
I'm ok, you didn't hurt me I said more confidently with his reassurance.

"What's going on here"?! We both rolled our eyes, Lana and her bitch squad...  
Lana, the leader of the schools morality patrol with a marked hatred of anything male, known for punishing boys for even imagined morality crimes.

She even tried to punish a visitor once, an American from a state called Arizona that was helping put together some kind of student exchange program.  
He came on business to see the principle and paused for a moment to ask one of the student's for directions, Lana instantly assumed he was "hitting" on her, rushed over and demanded the man bend over and accept punishment for violating morality codes.  
She wound up getting grabbed, spun around, bent over and a boot planted against her backside when the American kicked her on her bottom for insulting him.

Someone said a boy had his head up a girls skirt and was licking her!

That's when I got angry, you have to be joking, that's a bit much for even you Lana and we "ALL" know you hate boys to begin with!  
You still mad Danny dumped you for that blond American girl that moved her last year? You do know they announced their engagement last week!

Lana's face turned purple, she opened her mouth to start yelling when I whistled, a rush of air as Lana sucked in a breath, the whuff of wings and a young dragon settled next to me, you called boss? it inquired.

Before you even start Lana, as she wound up to let loose, meet my body guard, Don't you ever talk to me like that Lana near shrieked angrily He did not leave me, I left hi Glumppphhh.

She suddenly found a strong, clawed hand over her mouth, silencing her instantly.

Don't yell at the boss the dragon said mildly, no one had their head up my skirt licking me you tramp! I said sharply, do you have any idea just how crazy that sounds? Even you, as much as you hate boys, are not that stupid!

Your soo ignorant you accuse boys of doing thing for simply walking down the hallway, why do you think Danny left you to begin with you demanding bitch?!  
He left you because he couldn't so much as walk past the even schools nurse who recently retired without you accusing him of cheating on you with her and she was 72 years old! God help him if he ever took his eyes off the floor and actually looked where he was walking with you around!

The whole school knows it too! Why do you think you get laughed at all the time?

Maz, yeah boss? I think someone needs a dip to cool off, don't you?  
Your right boss, she does look a little hot under the collar, I have just the solution for it too, be right back, Maz grabbed one of Lana's arms and flew off with her.

Off in the distance a minute or two later a loud scream followed by a splash was heard.

I walked back over to the boy that fell and kissed his cheek, nice work, see you in my room tonight?  
He grinned, sure thing boss, I'll be there.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The house was pitch black, I moved by feel alone, I could feel a presence in the house with me that had the hair on the back of my neck standing straight.

I came to a corner, felt a familiar imperfection in the wood and knew I was in the living room.  
Hand extended before me I stepped into the pitch black trying to find my way to the couch when something grabbed me!

It spun me in it's grasp, pulled me against what felt like a set of impressively large set of breasts, then I felt lips on mine, a familiar set of lips so I relaxed and kissed back.

A sigh, then I said, I wish you wouldn't do that honeybear... A giggle, you know you like it came a female voice.

Yeah, I do, I had to admit, what were you doing in the living room love? Just coming from the kitchen from getting drink when I saw your heat moving towards the couch,.

Soon I felt her slithering down a hall, she took a sudden left and a little further and we landed on the bed with a flump.

Is someone getting a little frisky? I snickered wickedly, she giggles as I felt her coiling around me, when you got a hot sexy, deliciously hunky husband like I do, how could I not be?

A little later they lay snuggled, her coils loosely around him as they relaxed.

The matriarch ever give her proclamation yet? I Asked my wife, this morning, while you were down in the slums supervising the clean up on that mess the league made during their attempted revolution, about time I said, league leaders have vowed not to obey it though, they still run around spouting that humans are slaves and food, not equals baloney.

And you expect less from a bunch of idiots that fought even the Matriarchs ascension to the throne? Just like their compatriots in the senate that steadfastly refuse to work with her?

Good thing though, the matriarch is getting ready to remove their royalty titles and boot them from the senate.

About time, everyone's tired of their rhetoric and wants to get back to getting the kingdom back up and running.

I suddenly slipped from her coils and knelt over her, a knee on either side of her hips and pushed her over onto her back.  
OOH honey she exclaimed lustily, your getting strong, momma likes.

I said nothing as I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
